HeartSrings
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Bella is forced to spend the summer in Forks with her dad. She has no idea why her mom suddenly wants to shove her back into her father's life, but unwillingly she goes. There she learns how to love and why exactly she was brought there in the first place


****

Hi and thanks for taking the time to check out my story. Just as a warning, Bella is pretty much out of character. I didn't want her to seem as some sort of shy individual. I wanted her to have a strong well being, due to later events in the story. All characters in the story are HUMAN. Sadly no vampires or werewolves in this one. This is basically a romantic story between Bella and Edward. But there are a few surprises in store which may or may not lead to tragedy. I haven't decided yet. So, I hope you enjoy. And please review. If you take that time to read it, you mind as well take the time to review. Thanks.

Bella's POV:

The sun began to set over the horizon as I loaded the last of my bags into the car. My step dad Phil, stood out on the porch looking over the front lawn. I would miss seeing him everyday. Even though he's not my real father, I've always felt a sort of compassion for him. When my mother decided to leave my dad it was just her and I. Then a couple years down the road Renee met Phil. It's been just us three ever since. But now something has clicked in Renee's head. She wants me to fly out to Forks, Washington for the summer. Spend sometime with my dad. Get to know him again or something like that. Whatever. I haven't seen or heard from my dad for years. I used to spend every summer with him after their split. That got old pretty fast. Now out of nowhere, Renee wants to suddenly send me back. She's crazy.

"Bella!" I refocused back into reality and looked up. Phil had moved from the porch to the driver's side of the car. Renee now took his spot on the porch. She waved a hand back and worth into the air. When she realized that she had my attention, she stopped to speak. "Your plane leaves soon! We have to get going!" Sighing, I slammed the car's trunk. I shoved my hands into my hoodie's pockets. Mom says I'll need plenty of hoodies and jackets for Forks. It rains a lot there and is rarely ever sunny. How nice.

"Yeah I know. I'm all set." I replied, as Renee approached the car with her oversized purse. She smiled at me briefly before pulling me into a tight embrace. "I can see that you're not very thrilled with this arrangement at the moment, but it's only for the summer Bella." Her calm voice tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working very well. She pulled away to give me a good stern look. I stared back at her trying not to show any sort of sadness, only anger. "Come on Bella. "Tell me what's really bothering you about this whole thing."

I shook my head. There really wasn't a specific reason why I didn't want to go stay with Charlie. There were many reasons. "Well let's see, Mom. Charlie hasn't picked up the phone to call me in three years. And now I'm just expected to fly halfway across the country to spend an entire summer with him?"

Renee listened intently to me as I ranted. When I was finished she took that as her queue to start. "I'm sorry you feel this way Bella, but you don't really have too much of an argument yourself." I stared at her with wide eyes. Is she honestly going to say this whole thing is my fault? She must've noticed my expression because, she immediately rushed to defend herself. "Now Bella. I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying, you haven't exactly jumped at the phone to call him either."

"That's different." I said, sighing.

Phil rolled down his window from the driver's side of the car. "Look guys. It doesn't matter who calls who. All that matters now, is that if we don't get to the airport now, we're gonna be paying for a new plane ticket." I rolled my eyes. Good. Maybe if we stood here long enough I'd miss my plane. Renee couldn't possible want to pay for another three hundred dollar plane ticket. "So…" Phil continued. "Both of you need to get in the car and finish this discussion later." Thanks a lot Phil. That just shot down my master plan to escape.

"Phil's right, Bella. We'll finish this discussion later. We're already late." Renee glanced down at he watch. She pointed to the car and instructed for me to get in. Her tone was firm and irritated.

I rolled my eyes again and climbed in the back seat. Once we pulled out of the driveway, I got one last glimpse at my wonderful home in Phoenix. By the end of the day I'd be in Forks, Washington. I tried to get somewhat excited about going to Forks, but there was just no good feeling about it. At all. Just the sound of it made me want to gag. Forks? Really? Is that supposed to attract tourists? I guess not, since the population is under five thousand. I didn't want to think about Forks or any other place right now. So, I laid my head down and closed my eyes. Drifting off to sleep was perfect for my nerves.

****

(XxXxXxXxX)

It didn't take long for my plane to arrive in Forks. I was actually hoping that it would crash. If it were to crash, of course I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Just a little more delay on this whole thing.

As soon as I got off the plane, I didn't have much time to prepare for my reunion with Charlie. He was standing in the front of a group, waiting for their families and friends to exit the plane. Sighing, I rolled my suitcase over to him. He smiled when I stopped in front of him. "Wow Bells. You've really grown up." He commented. I forced myself to smile back. I rolled my eyes slightly at Charlie's nickname "Bells." He's been calling me that since the day I was born.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. I debated whether or not I should hug Charlie or not. I certainly didn't want to, but maybe he did? So, I reached one arm out to wrap around him. "Well it's great to see you dad." I lied.

"It's so great to see you too, Bells." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he led the way to his car. "I'm sort of surprised that you agreed to come out here for the summer. It's not exactly the ideal vacation spot, but I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

I shook my head. "There wasn't any choice if I wanted to come or not."

Charlie made a look like he just ate something sour. "No Bells. I would never force you to do something you didn't want to. I never said that you had to come out here. I asked your mom if you wanted too. She's the one who said you were excited about coming."

I couldn't believe this. Renee set me up. I should've known it. She's been acting all innocent since the day she told me I was coming. "I never said any of that." I praticaly hissed the words at him. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh because, Charlie's face fell instantly.

"I'm sorry to here that." He replied. "And I know this isn't going to make you much more happy, but we've got to head over to the hospital so I can see my doctor."

"Great." I muttered under my breath. Who goes to the hospital to see their doctor while they have company?

"Sorry." Charlie said, softly.

When we reached his truck, I threw my bags in the back. "It's fine." I forced the lie out of mouth, not wanting to hurt his feelings more than I already have. He waited for me to climb in the passenger's side before starting up the truck.

"It won't be a long appointment. I just have to get some blood tests done, that's all." Charlie explained as he began to pull out of the airport's parking lot. "Besides, this will give you a chance to make some new friends."

I chuckled slightly. "Make friends? At the hospital?"

Charlie shrugged. "Of course. My doctor has five kids about your age. I'm sure you'll like them."

"Sure." I replied.

It only took about twenty minutes to get over to Forks Hospital. When we got out of the truck, I followed Charlie inside. We traveled up to the sixth floor. We rounded around a sharp corner, before I slammed into someone. I fell backwards, but whoever I ran into caught me. "I'm sorry." I looked up to see a man in about his thirties with perfectly sculpted blonde hair. He gave me a warm smile.

"Oh. Don't even worry about it." I smiled back.

"Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's my doctor." Charlie interjected. This was Charlie's doctor? I couldn't wait to see what this guy's kids looked like then.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle said. I smiled in return. "Charlie, we should get started on that blood work."

"I know, I know." Charlie whined.

Carlisle laughed. "Bella. If you'd like, you can go around this hallway to the waiting room. Three of my kids are over there. I'm sure they can keep you entertained while you're waiting."

"Okay thanks." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. Shoving my hands into my jacket's pockets, I went down the hallway that Carlisle told me too.

As I went around the corner, I found the waiting room. Sure enough there sat three teenagers that looked to be my age. Two guys and one girl. The girl was on the short side. She kind of reminded me off a little pixie. Her hair was short and spiked at the ends. Beside her was a guy with dirty blonde hair. He stood over her intently with protection. Then across from them was the other guy. I tried not to let my mouth drop slightly at the other guy. He had perfectly sculpted hair just like Carlisle, only his was golden brown. He sat in a statue position, messing around with whatever was in his hands. "Hi!" I broke my concentration. The girl looked over at me with a big smile. "Can I help you?"

I was a little shocked that she was talking to me. They looked like they were some sort of gods, not people. "Uh…yeah. My dad is a patient of your dad's. He told me to come over here and meet you guys."

"Oh!" She smiled at me again. "Well come over here then!" She waved me over happily. Holding her hand out, she introduced herself. "I'm Alice."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

Alice gave me an approving nod. "This is Jasper." She motioned to the guy hovering over her. "And that's Edward." She pointed to the guy across from her. I peeked a glance over at Edward. He was looking back at me, which caused me to quickly look away. I heard him chuckle softly beside me. "Hey, do you want one of these?" Alice asked, suddenly. She held up her wrist, revealing a bright pink bracelet.

"Um sure. Is it just a bracelet?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's made out of duct tape." Edward chimed in. I looked up at him confused.

"Duct tape?"

"Alice has many weird ideas." Edward replied.

I nodded. "Oh shut up, Edward. If it's so weird then why are you wearing one too?" Alice asked with a smirk.

Edward held up his wrist, which had a bright pink duct tape bracelet too. "Because I lost a bet, remember?"

Alice made a face. "Oh that's right."

"I have that duct tape, so I'll measure her wrist." Edward offered, reaching for the duct tape beside him. He motioned me over with his other hand.

Willingly, I walked over to him. I held out my wrist for him to measure. I never thought that I'd actually be having a somewhat good time in Forks. And I never ever thought I'd be getting a duct tape bracelet. What's with that?

****

Please Review!


End file.
